


Remember (Winn Schott Jr. x Reader)

by KaciiGamer



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, CW, Caretaking, DC comics - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Love, Memory Loss, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Superpowers, a very sad Winn, reader - Freeform, some smut, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaciiGamer/pseuds/KaciiGamer
Summary: After a fight against a certain villain the reader is thrown into a coma, in which she awakens from without any recollection of the past two+ years of her life. How will Winn manage to help her regain her memories, or will she ultimately live without ever remembering Winn, and the DEO as a whole?Paring: Winn Schott Jr. x ReaderPersonally I feel like there isn't that much Winn fanfiction out there and through my love of Newsies, Supergirl, and Jeremy Jordan himself I created this! It's been a while since I've found myself writing a whole series but here it is, and it's still growing into something I'm proud of! Also, I am TERRIBLE at summaries. Also x2 I do not own Supergirl or any characters mentioned within this work.





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small reminder of the reader-insert keywords:  
> Y/n = Your name  
> e/c = eye color  
> h/c = hair color  
> s/c = skin color

_“Winn, I know this is hard for you but this isn’t Kara’s fault.” Alex suddenly spoke, leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed._

It wasn’t his fault, he felt like he couldn’t even control his own emotions at this point; she was just lying there, not even aware of how worried, how scared he was about this whole situation.

_“No, it’s okay Alex, I know he didn’t mean it,” She shot her sister an apologetic smile before looking back at Winn, “Listen, you should go back home and take a break. You’ve been here ever since we brought her in and barely slept or ate. Winn, if you’re going to wait for Y/n she’d want you to take care of yourself first, you know that.” There was a brief moment of silence before the brunet nodded, sucking in a short breath._

_Inside he felt as if his heart was being chipped away with each steady beep of the heart monitor, his stomach twisted in knots so tight he felt like he couldn’t stand straight. His head buzzed and spun it was hard to tell if it was from the machinery or his rapid thoughts of ‘Please wake up’ and ‘You can’t leave like this’._

Everything inside of him screamed to stay by her side, to forget about himself and care for her. Hell, if he only paid attention to where she was when they were attacked she wouldn’t even be in the DEO’s medical bay. The bitter thought made his gut wrench, fueling his want to stay by her side more with each passing moment, but he knew ultimately this wasn’t the way. Squeezing her hand one last time Winn stood from the hospital chair and looked at Kara with sad eyes.

_“Okay, but, please, keep me posted on how she’s doing.”_


	2. Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saddness, ya know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, summaries aren't my forte. Also, I'm posting this series on my Tumblr and Deviantart accounts so if you manage to see it again just know its just lil' old me sharing my work to the world!

“She sure looks like she’s sleeping…” Winn spoke gently, the silent hums and constant beeping of the medical machines within the DEO’s medical bay. “The distinct difference between sleep and a coma is that she would be conscious and out of here in the next day or two.” J’onn spoke blandly while analyzing the file he was given from the on-site doctor. “I know that, I’m just… I-I’m trying to brighten things up you know, until she wakes up.” “She will wake up, right J’onn?” Kara’s timid voice rang through the room as she walked through the door. 

She sounded as if she was afraid of the answer she would receive. 

Winn’s eyebrows knitted together, “Of course she will, Kara! What’s that supposed to mean?!” His eyes snapped from scanning Y/n’s still body to bore into Kara’s; a fire burning behind the natural forest green. “She’s going to wake up and she’s gonna smile that beautiful smile, a-and she’ll make a witty comment,” With each word Winn’s voice grew louder and louder, his angered expression the complete opposite of Kara’s concerned look. “She’ll be great like she always is…” Voice cracking, he dropped his gaze to the tiled floor as his vision began to blur from the formation of tears.

“Winn, I know this is hard for you but this isn’t Kara’s fault.” Alex suddenly spoke, leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed. “No, it’s okay Alex, I know he didn’t mean it,” She shot her sister an apologetic smile before looking back at Winn, “Listen, you should go back home and take a break. You’ve been here ever since we brought her in and barely slept or ate. Winn, if you’re going to wait for Y/n she’d want you to take care of yourself first, you know that.” 

There was a brief moment of silence before the brunet nodded, sucking in a short breath. Inside he felt as if his heart was being chipped away with each steady beep of the heart monitor, his stomach twisted in knots so tight he felt like he couldn’t stand straight. His head buzzed and spun it was hard to tell if it was from the machinery or his rapid thoughts of ‘Please wake up’ and ‘You can’t leave like this’. 

“Okay, but, please, keep me posted on how she’s doing.”

His throat felt tight from the threatening feeling of wanting to cry, to scream and yell till his lungs gave out and his throat was sore. He didn’t want to leave her; his heart was pounding for him to stay and wait for her to wake up. 

 _Y/n_. 

His girlfriend. 

Lying there on the medical bed unconscious from a mission gone wrong; a move that was made all too late and resulted in this. Without so much as a goodbye he slowly made his way out of the room, trying to mentally prepare himself for one of the longest nights of his life… or at least he wished it would just be this one.


	3. Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waiting for so long Winn finally gets what he wanted... or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I didn’t mean for it to be so long till I posted this chapter but my boyfriend is leaving to go back to Florida (lives there for college) so I wanted to spend as much time as I can with him. Sorry for that random blast of info that you guys never asked for but yeah, here it is! Also for my absence I’m giving you guys two full pages of this from my Word document :D
> 
> Also, I feel like I have to add this for some reason but I am posting this on my Tumblr account Awkward Kacii, and my Deviantart account FrostBite98, so if any of you see this anywhere else don't worry, it's still me! (also my name is in all of the descriptions so that's a thing too)

Three months. 

Three long, torturous months filled with the agony of having to work, talk, eat, and sleep as if nothing was truly bothering him. Winn checked within every and any available minute he had to see if anything had changed and every single time the answer hadn’t. The apartment felt different, empty, cold, a shell of what it used to be entirely. Blinds drawn, a few boxes of Chinese takeout scattered here and there along the kitchen counter, a sheet and blanket spread across the couch in the living room; the bedroom wasn’t intended for only one person to have. An orderly disaster, his own way of taking care of himself while she was away; it’s the least he could do, he owed her this. Even if it wasn’t one of the best ways he could be doing that, it was an honest attempt from a man with a broken heart.

Winn sunk deeper into the cushions of the couch, wrapping himself tighter with the thin blanket he laid out for himself. He felt so… lost; like he couldn’t function or go back to the man he used to be before Y/n came into his life. A small sigh escaped his lips as he looked at his phone. The screen was lit with a check-up message from Kara sent nearly an hour ago, the preview showing ‘Winn, I hope you’re okay, please call…’ He felt terrible, pushing his friends away when they were going through the same pain; except they had to deal with that  _and_  be around her nearly motionless body for when Supergirl duty called. The male closed his eyes to try and rid himself of the terrible thoughts that were beginning to invade his mind when a small chime rippled through the silence. His phone flashed as a picture of Kara popped up, the ringing steadily growing louder, as if yelling at Winn to pick it up. 

And pick it up he did.

“Winn! You-!”

“Kara, I’m sorry I didn’t respond to your text but trust me I’m fine. Truly I am.”

“W-What? No! Winn, shut up and listen!” Kara’s voice oozed with excitement and glee, he could practically see her smiling from how fast she was speaking.

_“She’s awake.”_

He paused. His heart felt like it exploded, only to come back beating a million beats a minute.  _She’s awake_. Somewhere inside of him thought it was too good to be true but his hopes were confirmed when he heard various shuffling in the background.  _She’s awake._  Hot tears pierced the back of his eyes before falling freely, he couldn’t stop them and didn’t care as a smile- after days upon days of pain and remorse  _a genuine smile_  graced his lips.

“She… She is?”

“Yes! Y/n’s awake, they’re running some tests to see if she’s completely fine but the point is, she’s finally awake!”

Suddenly Winn felt like he could breathe again, like weight was lifted off of his shoulders and he could think clearly about everything. Everything seemed to have color, a meaning, and a purpose again. “That-That’s great! I’m coming to the DEO right now. Thank you, thank you so much Kara.” He released a breathless laugh before saying his goodbyes, tossing his phone to his side to run a hand across his tear streaked face. All he could think was ‘Finally’.

After a few minutes of running around frantically cleaning, dancing, and laughing Winn got dressed in a button down that was Y/n’s favorite and grabbed his keys to run out of the house and to his car. He was finally going to see his girl again.

The drive seemed to fly by, everything becoming a blur; and not from speeding. Pulling into the lot and gathering his things he rushed into the building, quickly giving his information and going through the typical routine. He practically ran, actually no, he RAN through the halls, entirely booking it towards the medical bay. “Winn!” Kara called just as he rounded the corner. She met him half way before being enveloped into a giant hug. “Kara, oh my god, I can’t-” Winn tried to calm his breathing and excitement as he hugged his best friend tighter. “I know, trust me. It’ll be okay now.” She pulled back to hold him at arms-length, beaming a bright smile his way. “J’onn had to handle some things but Alex is in there with the other doctors. They want us to wait out here until they’re done.” Winn nodded at her explanation, his eyes suddenly going wide, “I should have gotten some flowers!” This caused Kara to laugh at the dorkiness she had long missed. “You’ll be fine, I think your face is enough for her.”

Time seemed to go by slower than it did before, minutes feeling like hours as they sat in front of the object that kept Y/n away from him. The door slowly opened as two doctors walked out, Alex following soon after before silently shutting the door behind her. Kara and Winn stood with smiles so bright the sun was jealous, but their joy wasn’t reciprocated as Alex’s gaze finally met theirs. His heart stopped, there was something wrong,  _something went wrong_.

“Alex? What happened?” Kara asked immediately once she processed the glance, taking fast steps to her sister. Alex cleared her throat and snuck a glance to the floor before looking at Kara again. “Y/n is awake, as you know, and everything is okay-” “So why the sad face? Come on, let’s go see her!” Kara went to open the door but Alex pulled her back to her previous position. “BUT, when I went to ask her how she felt, or if she needed anything she seemed like she didn’t even know who I was.” 

When Alex said those words, her stare went from Kara to Winn, easily catching the gleam of pain in his eyes. 

“The doctors did another test, a different one, and came to a conclusion that she has some form of memory loss. Now, it’s not entirely from the concussion, they’re thinking that during the fight with the Wizard, which is still a terrible name,” She gave a small chuckle, hoping it would lighten up some of the news, “he might have done something to cause her to forget a part of her life, before knocking her out entirely.”

In nearly an instant it felt like the weights had landed back on Winn’s shoulders, his mind immediately chiding himself for getting so excited in such a short moment. Kara turned to look at him, her facial features nearly mimicking Alex’s. “Winn, I-” He shook his head, giving her a sad smile before looking at Alex, “I want to see her.” He had worked up the heart to get dressed and bring himself down here, he was not going to let this be the end of it. “Winn are you sure? We aren’t sure how much she-” He held up his hand, shaking his head to stop her in her tracks, “Please… Just let me see her. I have to.” A brief moment of silence passed before Alex stepped aside, Kara slowly following suit as Winn made short, languid steps towards the door.

Funny, a few minutes ago he wanted to kick the door down but now all he wanted to do was get as far away as possible. He couldn’t leave, he was tired of being away from her and even if she didn’t remember him he wasn’t going to leave without seeing her.


	4. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can you do when someone you love doesn’t remember you? Take them to a food truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s amazing how the breaks between these chapters just get longer and longer, omg. Sorry so taking so long, the semester is coming back up for me on Wednesday and I’m trying to repair my sleep schedule within the last day I have left! Also, let’s just skip past how poorly written this part is, I just went back to read it and I’m feeling many feelings about it… I also realize I try to describe the reader so here’s an index!
> 
> c/s: cheek shape, l/s: lips color, H/c: hair color

He opened the grey door slowly, watching as the interior of the medical room came into full view; the chairs, a TV, a whiteboard with various scribbles on it. Then, the foot of the medical bed showed up as the door crept its way open until the hinges caused it to stop from going any further. The white sheets and blanket was the usual trademark of any hospital room but this time it was different; this time they were probably the only source of comfort Y/n had ever since she woke up. His eyes scanned further along the bed taking in where the blanket laid flush against the bed to the arch of where her feet began. His heart pulsed faster, the ache and nervousness only growing as he continued up past her legs and waist. He saw her hands, her small adorable hands that always wrung around themselves when she was nervous, and that’s exactly what they were doing now.

“Um, hello…”

Winn’s now tear filled green eyes snapped to a pair of e/c ones and his heart completely stopped. Her voice sounded like something out of a dream and it never ceased to set his soul aflame. He was finally able to take in her face; her c/s cheeks were flushed presumably from being unconscious for so long without food or water, though her lips held their l/c color as her bottom lip was tucked cutely under her top teeth that were nervously gnawing against the skin. H/c strands of hair laid along the pillow cover as the rest was frizzed out from being against it, but it only made her more of a sight for sore eyes.

It seemed like an eternity as he admired her before remembering that she had greeted him. “O-oh, uh, Hi.” Winn smiled sheepishly, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck as he shifted feet. “How are you?” Y/n gave a small smile before shrugging, looking around the hospital room with wide eyes. “I don’t know, good? I woke up in here and before I knew it I was surrounded by doctors and this one woman who kept asking me questions.” She huffed out a short laugh before finding her way back to Winn’s face. 

She felt her heart constrain at the feeling of looking at him but passed it off as some initial attraction, I mean, he  _was_  cute and that button down  _did_  make him look rather handsome. Winn shrugged as he walked closer to the side of the bed, his heart pounding the entire way of the short walk. “Heh, well, now that you’re awake I’m sure you’ll be meeting more people who want to ask you questions.” “And I’m assuming you’re one of them?” Her sassy remark took him aback before he grinned, “Hey, I’m only here to be a friend.”

_Friend_. 

The word seemed to echo in his head as a form of a taunt, she was his girlfriend, he was there for support. “Well, thank you, but you never told me your name, friend.” Her smile made him swoon, it had been so long since he saw her this way. “Winn Schott Jr, short for Winslow might I add.” Her eyes lit up as he spoke and a part of him hoped it was because she remembered him. “That’s actually very cute, it’s a pleasure to meet you Winn! I’m Y/n, Y/n Pierce, short for nothing might I add.” She giggled, sticking her hand out for a handshake to confirm the meeting. Winn smiled sadly before taking her hand, relishing in the way her small one fit perfectly with his, as it always had. 

“So, mind telling me where I am, Winn?” Just as he opened his mouth to speak a doctor walked into the room, “Ah, you seem to be doing well Ms. Pierce.” He spoke happily, motioning to their still entwined hands. The mention seemed to send a shock through both of them as they respectively pulled their hands back, a fresh blush coating both of their faces. “I-I am, thank you, but I’m kind of hungry, do you know when I’ll be able to leave?” She spoke bashfully, tucking a few hairs behind her ear as she looked eagerly towards the doctor. “Yes, we just need to run a few more tests then you will be gladly on your way with Mr. Schott.”

His words caused Winn’s eyes to widen in shock, his mouth rapidly opening and closing to find his words for the doctor. He didn’t tell her that they were dating, how was she supposed to just go with him?! “U-Uh Doc-” “With Winn? Not to be rude or anything but I don’t really know him that well to just leave with him…” Y/n looked between the doctor and Winn, her face emanating worry. The doctor quickly realized his mistake and shook his head with a smile, “My dear, don’t worry, Winn is a well trusted man who works with us, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. You have absolutely nothing to fear.” Winn nodded along with the doctor’s words, turning to face Y/n with a smile which in turn made her smile back. “Yeah, I don’t mind helping you out. I’m gonna go outside so the doctor can finish with what he needs to do then I’ll take you to my place.” She gave him a small nod before giving her attention back to the doctor to answer his questions. 

Winn slowly made his way to the door, turning his head to sneak another look at Y/n before going out into the hall. “So? How’d it go?” Kara spoke eagerly causing Winn to nearly jump out of his skin. “Well, uh, she’s awake! The doctor is gonna finish with some final tests then I’m gonna take her home…” He trailed off, finding his shoes more interesting than the conversation with the Kryptonian. “You’re taking her home? That’s great! Wait… Did you tell her that she’s your girlfriend? Or that you’re her boyfriend and you two live together?” Kara’s questions shot off like rapid fire, leaving Winn drowning for answers. “No, no! Kara, I couldn’t just walk up in there and say ‘Hey, I’m Winn your boyfriend for over a year and a half, when you leave I’m gonna take you to our apartment we share. Oh, and our friend Kara is Supergirl, just so you know, and we work with her to stop crime.’ That would be overwhelming enough!” Winn sighed, his hands instantly going to his brunette locks as he began to pace. 

He needed to come up with a game plan before they left the DEO, and it was tough enough when his mind chose to wander back to Y/n any time it could. “Winn, Winn, it’ll be fine trust me, just try to mention it on the way back to your home, or better yet, tell her when you get there! Something from there should be able to send a spark to her mind to remember everything that’s locked away.” Kara spoke calmly, thinking of all the ways a person could be triggered to remember something once forgotten.

Winn nodded slowly, sighing as he looked towards the door again. “I hope so…”

Twenty minutes passed before the door opened again, revealing Y/n dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that Winn left for her earlier in her coma. Winn looked up from his phone and felt his jaw drop against his will. Even with being with her for so long she never ceased to amaze him “The doctor said I was free to leave…” Shuffling awkwardly, she averted her stare from Winn to the floor, “You really don’t have to let me stay with you, I can find a hotel and just stay there for a bit.” Winn felt his heart strain at her words, “No! N-No, I mean, it’s fine I don’t mind it at all, believe me.” He stood and took her hands in his, watching as she looked up at him with worried eyes. It took every ounce of him to resist the urge to hug her, even kiss her, but he knew it wasn’t the way to go about getting her memories back. 

Slowly letting her hands go, he cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets, “You’re probably starving, there’s this really good food truck down the street that sells amazing burgers, hot dogs, you name it!” Y/n looked at him and smiled, watching as his once serious expression turned into an energetic one. She felt her worry melt away and a smile graced her lips as she nodded along to his excited ramblings. “That sounds amazing right now, it’s a good thing I love food trucks.” “Well, milady, shall we partake in some delicious, yet greasy, street food?” His voice transitioned into a mock royalty tone as he stuck out his arm for her to take. “I don’t see why we shouldn’t, Sir Winn!” Taking his arm with a giggle the two made their way out of the DEO and towards Winn’s car.


	5. Teaser for Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so TECHNICALLY chapter four is next because I've posted the preview, then the next three chapters, just to clarify since the numbers aren't really adding up (just something I felt the need to explain.
> 
> I’ve just hit a huge writers block and with that I’m also going through this phase of not really finding myself, like with hobbies and stuff. I won’t go too into detail here but live I've said I do post on Tumblr too so if you feel the need you can follow me there at AwkwardKacii (Or KaciiDubs, I can't remember how to navigate Tumblr anymore lol). Other than that, here's the teaser for chapter four!

_The idea of going to a food truck was a great idea when Winn first came up with it, but once the car doors shut and the ignition started it seemed like the stupidest thing he could have ever come up with._

How would he even start up a conversation with her? A few moments ago she was inside of a hospital room surrounded by people she didn’t know; now, all of a sudden, he’s ‘forced’ to be her keeper until her memories return. 

Her memories…

Who knew how long it would take for them to come back, if they even would. Oh how selfish it seemed, wanting her memories to return but not taking into consideration on how she was feeling about the whole ordeal. She must have been terrified, scared out of her mind that there’s essentially a void where memories, thoughts,  _feelings_ , used to be. This wasn’t the time to sulk and mull over these thoughts, for now he needed to just spend this time with her; indulging in greasy food and light-hearted banter while also trying to come up with a way to ease her into living with him in  _their_  apartment. That was it, just a simple step by step plan to make it through the rest of the evening with no hiccups.

_“So… What type of food trucks so they have around here?” Her melodic voice brought him out of his thoughts and gave him something new to focus on._

Take a deep breath, you can do this. Besides, what’s better than taking someone you love to a food truck to get them to remember you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! It was a teaser so of course I couldn’t let too much information get in there! I feel like this will be an emotional chapter, especially for Winn, so there’s something to look forward to! I hope you enjoyed and let me know if I should start up a tag list! Would you like to be included? Comment or send me an ask letting me know!! I really would appreciate the feedback! <3


	6. Food Truck Palooza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food, Fun, and Music, who couldn’t have a good time with these things? It gave Winn a chance to relax, as much as he could, and take (Y/n) out for the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after posting the teaser a whole ass month ago, here’s chapter four of Remember! Also, I don’t know if I mentioned this in the earlier chapters, this entire series was actually inspired by Jeremy Jordan singing It’s All Coming Back to Me Now which can be found here ( https://youtu.be/TppJMa8apkc ) . The next few chapters will embody that song more often but for this chapter you’ll have to listen to this: ( https://youtu.be/ZABCeVA_ung ). [I love Game Grumps and Ninja Sex Party so when this came out I just HAD to] You’ll know when it comes in, trust me :) 
> 
> Also, sorry in advance, this chapter I filled in a bunch of things because I didn’t feel like littering around a whole bunch of filler parentheses because I feel like it ruins the flow of things. Anyways enough of that, lets get to the chapter.

The idea of going to a food truck  _was_  a great idea when Winn first came up with it, but once the car doors shut and the ignition started it seemed like the stupidest thing he could have ever come up with. They were shrouded in instant silence, aside from an advertisement playing over the radio station. He felt his heart beating within his chest as he tried to come up with something clever and witty to say but the only thing he could think of was the beautiful woman sitting patiently in the passenger’s seat. 

“So… What type of food trucks so they have around here?” Her sweet voice brought him out of his thoughts and gave him something new to focus on. “Uh,” he cleared his throat, feeling it grow dry by the second, “T-There’s a little lot area where they usually have three trucks there, they switch out every few days so it’s really a surprise.” Y/n nodded slowly in agreement, giving a small smile in thought as Winn started to pull away from the DEO.

There was something familiar about the smell of Winn’s car, something that pulled at her heart and made it ache as she continued to breathe it in.

The car ride continued on in a slightly awkward silence, soft music playing from the radio as Winn drove; humming softly to the song that was on. “How long have you been working for the uh…” Y/n started, instantly forgetting the name of the facility she was at for however long.

“The DEO? Oh, for a while now actually. I used to work at CatCo as the IT guy, but I decided it was better for me to work at the DEO with Kara, Alex, and J’onn.” “Kara, Alex, and J’onn?” Y/n was turned slightly towards Winn as he talked, determined to find out more about the man who would be hosting her around. “Oh, right, uh… They’re my friends who work there too. I’m sure you met Alex, you know, the lady with the short hair? Asked you a bunch of questions when you woke up?”

Winn snuck a look at her face out of the corner of his eye in time to catch the determined and focused look that took over her features. He felt his heart melt as a smile grew on his lips, one that he didn’t want to hide or leave.

“Oh yeah! Okay so that’s Alex, got it. What about, um, Kara and J’onn?”

“Well Kara wanted to see you but the doctors came in again to check up on you so I’m sure she’ll try again sometime. J’onn, he’s actually the founder and director of the whole place so he didn’t have enough time to make it to see you once you woke up.” Y/n nodded slowly, processing the information given to her before looking out of the passenger window. “Oh! The food truck square!” Winn laughed and nodded, turning into the lot where other people had parked their cars to enjoy the trucks in all their glory.

“Welcome, Y/n, to the lot of food trucks.” Winn announced happily, watching as she gazed happily at the numerous food choices before her. There had to be about seven different trucks; tacos, soul food, burgers, foreign food, even a cupcake truck was there! “Winn… This is like a dream… A big, beautiful, food dream!” She giggled happily before turning towards the man in the drivers’ seat, catching his gaze in her own.

Her heart leapt as her eyes met his, his beautifully forest green eyes seeming to draw her in like a fish on a line, and she was not fighting it. Before another second could pass Winn looked away, a pink blush dusting his face as he cleared his throat, “W-Well what are we waiting for? It’s not gonna last for long!” Not wanting to ask anything about the moment or, rather, not wanting to ruin it Y/n nodded, getting out of the car only to be engrossed into the music and people chatting happily as they ate.

Winn stayed for a moment inside of the car, sighing as he shook his head. He couldn’t do this, it felt like every time he would look at her things would go back to being how they were; she would be there and she would smile and everything just seemed  _right_. Her eyes would have that little twinkle in them that made Winn believe she was pure magic, that made his heart swell and think that if he were to die right then and there he’d be completely fine with that.

“Winn! Come on the cupcake line is getting long and I don’t want to miss it!”

He looked up, watching as her figure bounced on her heels and pointed at the truck where, indeed, the line was getting considerably long. 

She was there, he knew some part of her was there and where there was one there had to be the other. If he had to wait three weeks, three months, three years, he would do it. It would be worth it. All for her.

Finally getting out of the car, Winn chuckled as Y/n ran over to tug on his hand, “Gosh you’re so slow, and I mean that in the nicest way possible, but there’s food, Winn! You’ve gotta be more enthusiastic!” This only made Winn laugh harder as he held his hands up in submission, “Okay, okay! How about you tell me what you want and I’ll get it, my treat.”

Y/n looked at him with a shocked expression, immediately shaking her head, “No, I couldn’t do that to you! I can pay for my food, really it’s fine!”

“Y/n, it’s okay! I’ll pay for your food, it can be a ‘Get Well Soon’ gift!” Winn smiled, knowing there wasn’t any way in hell she’d back down without a fair fight.

“Winn, come on, you don’t have to!”

“No, but I  _want_  to!”

“Okay, okay, how about this,” She placed her finger square on his chest, looking him in the eye with a face that could melt hearts, Winn’s to be exact, “I’ll pay for the cupcakes, you can pay for the food. That way it can be at least somewhat fair.” Winn smiled and nodded, unable to say no to her final offer of payment. 

“Alright, you have a deal.”

After discussing what food to get and what type of cupcakes to get,  ~~and how many~~ , they situated themselves at a picnic table not too far from the small stage where the music played. 

“Winn, did you know they have like 180 different combinations for cupcakes?! I want that cupcake truck at my birthdays, wedding, and funeral.” Y/n laughed happily as she held the container of twelve cupcakes close to her heart, careful to keep the frosting perfect on each one.

Winn tried to contain his laughter, biting his lips as some chuckles slipped through, “Oh my god, you got twelve?! What on earth compelled you to get so many?”

“…They had vanilla with brown sugar frosting… Something inside of me screamed to get them!” Her statement only caused Winn to laugh harder, tears pricking the edges of his eyes as he struggled to catch his breath. Y/n slowly started laughing too as she carefully placed the box on the table. “Hey, you should be happy I didn’t get the eighteen-count box, then we really would have a problem; be happy its six and six!”

After a few moments their laughter died down, Winn pushing a takeout box to her side of the table, “Here’s your food by the way, three soft shrimp tacos with a side of french fries, which are very crispy might I add.” Y/n gasped and shot Winn a false hurt look, “You ate some of my fries?! This is war, Winn!” 

“Only two! Besides, I’m not that cruel, I put some of my fries in there to make up for it.” He shot her a grin that made butterflies erupt within her stomach, fueling the growing blush on her cheeks. “Okay, you’ve evaded war this time.”

The rest of the afternoon flew by, filled with corny jokes, bubbling laughter, and some fry tossing; which was cleaned up afterwards. Both two cupcakes in the hole, they started to get ready to leave; noticing how some of the food trucks were making their final calls for orders.

“Winn, this was amazing, thank you for-” Y/n stopped talking as soon as the sound of drums and maracas reached her ears, “Oh my god, they aren’t.” Winn paused while gathering the napkins into his empty box, looking up at her with a raised eyebrow.

_I hear the drums echoing tonight, but she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation_

_She’s coming in twelve-thirty flight, the moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me toward salvation_

The lyrics made Winn’s heart ache. 

This was one of their songs they belted out around the apartment, making up silly choreography and completely ignoring whatever they were originally supposed to be doing; which was usually cleaning. 

Maybe this was going to help her remember?

Her chocolate brown eyes met his, a light seeming to shine behind them while her face exuded happiness.

Maybe, just maybe, this would be the key into unlocking her memories.

“I used to sing this all the time with my mom! It’s the best song to get lost in when you don’t want to do anything.”

Winn could have sworn that if the music wasn’t so loud he could hear the sound of his heart shattering and his hopes being drop-kicked across the country. 

He smiled, deciding to hide the hurt that pumped its way into his veins. She remembered the song but there was something else that told him she could remember it in the scenario that involved him, she just didn’t know it yet. “I love this song, I sing it while I’m cleaning my apartment.”

She couldn’t sense the sadness behind the words as her smile grew, “Then you can sing it with me! Come on!” Before Winn could object she began singing, halting him and any word that was going to come out of his mouth.

_It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you~_

_There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do!_

Upon her physical cues to get him to sing Winn chimed in,

_I’d bless the rains down in Africa_

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had~_

He chuckled lightly as she bobbed and rocked to the song, getting lost in the next few lyrics. Watching as she continued to sing, he finished cleaning off the table and threw the boxes into a nearby trash. 

No one said this would be easy, he knew this would be harder than almost anything, no, everything he’s gone though, but he wasn’t going to give up. He wasn’t going to stop until she got herself back. 

He looked over to her and watched as she was now dancing with some little kids in front of her, egging them on with their sporadic movements. A smile found it’s way on his lips when she turned to look at him, laughing happily as she gestured towards the children in front of her.

_Hurry boy, she’s waiting there for you._


	7. Photographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After a evening of fun and pleasantries Winn brings Y/n home to an unexpected event. 
> 
> s/c = skin color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long time waiting here’s chapter 5 of Remember! Sorry I’ve taken so long on posting this, The semester is coming to an end so that means finals and more stress so the next chapter won’t be up for quite some time (considering I haven’t had time to write it). This chapter has a lot in it so I’m sorry if some things don’t flow as well as they should.

“Alright, now to head to my place.” Winn spoke confidently once they both settled into his car. Internally, Winn was as nervous as could be; he didn’t know how she would react once they arrived to their shared apartment. Would her memories come back in an instant just from walking in? Would she see the pictures of them together and run for the hills? Each passing thought made his heart pound within his chest and the sound filled his ears that he couldn’t even hear the female beside him calling his name.

 “…nn? Winn? Winn!” 

He jumped as he felt her delicate hand rest on his shoulder. “Huh? O-Oh, sorry, I just got caught up in something…” A breathless laugh escaped him as he started the car, choosing to ignore the worried expression Y/n gave him. 

“Okay then… As long as you’re okay.” She gave him a small smile before leaning back into the passenger’s seat as the car slowly took off.

The ride back to Winn’s house was long and quiet, the radio playing a song neither of them knew to fill the background as white noise. After twenty minutes of agonizing driving the car finally pulled into the apartment’s parking lot. 

“Well, here we are.” Winn wiped his hands on his jeans while he looked up at the building that now fueled his anxiety. 

“It’s beautiful…” Y/n spoke quietly, scanning the tall brick building; windows covered by different types of blinds patterned along the side. The front was a lobby with sliding glass doors, beautiful, lush green bushes on either side. 

“Yeah… Well, there’s no use in sitting out here, you’re probably tired.” 

Y/n snorted out a laugh at his words, “Yeah, after coming out of a coma I’m definitely tired, Winn.” 

He laughed and shook his head, “There’s no need for the sass, I was just being nice!” After a few minutes of laughing at each other they finally left the car, Winn leading Y/n into the apartment building.

“There’s an elevator?” She exclaimed as they stepped into the awaiting machine. 

“Yeah, this place is like a hotel, except a lot better, renovated even. Each apartment is completely sound proof unlike regular hotel rooms, and trust me; after trying to look around for a good place to stay without having to buy a house, it was a needed addition.” Winn chuckled as he pressed the button for the third floor. 

“Wow, and what about your apartment? What’s it like?” 

He shrugged as he leaned against the wall of the elevator, watching as she did the same to the opposite wall. “A master bedroom with a connected bathroom on one end, two guest bedrooms and a separate bathroom across from it in another hallway, a decent sized kitchen, and a pretty nice living room. The same layout as some of the other apartments on the floor.” He laughed to himself, the thought of having to explain a home that they both shared together never really coming into his head until now. 

Y/n opened her mouth to speak again but the elevator dinged signaling that they arrived at their floor. The doors slip open and Winn bowed slightly, “After you!” 

She laughed and curtseyed in response. “Why thank you, you are quite the gentleman!” 

Smiling in response to her words, he messed with his collar with a smirk, “I try, I try.” 

“And not to mention a giant dork.” She laughed harder, tugging his arm to get him out of the elevator. “So, what apartment number is it?” Y/n asked with a slight bounce in her step, which caused Winn’s heart to skip a beat. 

“U-Uh, 324.” 

“Alright, 324, let’s go!” She entwined her hand with his before pulling him along down the hall to their right. 

“Hey! What are you so excited for? I thought you didn’t know me well enough to stay with me, for all you know I could be some sort of psychotic killer or something!” Winn teased, easily following her steps with his own. 

“Oh sure, Winn, you’re definitely a killer who has a knack for anything computer related.” Y/n smiled while slowing her pace, “I may have just met you today but you seem trustworthy, not to mention a huge nerd who’s kind, smart, and funny in your own Winn related ways… I don’t know why, but I trust you.” 

Winn could have sworn he saw a blush rise on her s/c skin but he could barely focus has his heart raced from the thought of her beginning gain her memory back. 

“Here we are, 324!” 

Winn brought out his keys and unlocked the door, placing his hand on the handle, “Just to let you know, it may not be spotless but I did recently clean it this morning.” 

Y/n tilted her head in confusion, “Oh? Were you expecting someone else to visit?” 

Winn pressed his lips together to form a thin line, looking at the door with a small sigh. “Yeah, but they cancelled earlier today so its fine.” Part of him wanted to laugh at the sad joke of it all but it wouldn’t have made anything better. He felt his heart racing as he pushed the door open, knowing that what laid behind the door could either help or harm the situation he was in.

“Ladies first,” Winn spoke, his voice wavering slightly as he held the door open for Y/n to walk through. She gave him a smile before stepping into the house, attention being immediately taken by the living room; a large ‘L’ shaped couch resting against a wall facing a decent sized television resting on a stand, in the center of the layout was a glass coffee table resting on top of a warm red, orange, and brown colored carpet. 

She took note of a desk with a computer setup nestled nicely in a corner and a movie stand directly next to the TV, and how it was stocked with movies that looked like it would break at any moment. As she walked further into the apartment she noticed how the kitchen was practically connected to the living room, containing a beautiful center island with a sink, while the opposite counters housed the stove, fridge, and cabinets. 

“Wow…” She breathed subconsciously, smiling gently as she turned back to Winn, who was still standing at a now closed door. “This is really beautiful Winn!” 

He smiled at her but she saw how it seemed to have a sense of sadness behind it. She shrugged it off however, thinking it wasn’t in her right to ask about how he felt, they did just meet today. 

“Thank you, it’s a really nice place…” He trailed off as he placed his keys on the island of the kitchen. “Would you like something to drink or anything? I figured we could talk about our current housing situation too, if that’s alright with you.” 

“Yeah, sure, that’ll be great! Thanks, Winn.” Y/n continued to look around the open space and noticed a shelf that held various frames and trinkets. Without thinking she walked over and gently picked up a silver frame from the shelf it was held on. 

She smiled happily as she slowly made out who was in the picture; it was Winn smiling brightly next to a woman who was clearly holding the camera pointed at them, her smiling as well. Looking away from the frame she was currently holding, she immediately glanced at a matching silver one that was slightly smaller, which held a photo of Winn and the woman again, except they were kissing each other. Y/n felt her smile grow but froze as she began to process the features of the woman that was with Winn in these photos.

“W-Wait…” 

“Hmm?” Winn turned from the fridge as he heard her confused voice fill the once comfortable silence, only to realize what she was doing. “O-Oh, don’t- uh, don’t mind those!” He made a few steps towards her but was stopped in his tracks when she turned around, fear and confusion evident on her features. 

“Is… Is this me? Winn, why do you have pictures of us together?” Her voice wavered as she turned the frame around in her hands, directly staring at the brunette male for an explanation. Winn looked everywhere but at the woman in front of him, trying to search for any excuse to make explaining this easier on him. 

Y/n felt tears begin to well behind her eyes, “Winn, why are there pictures of us together?! I don’t even know you, but apparently I did enough to have pictures in your apartment of us kissing!” 

Once her voice began to crack was when Winn finally looked at her, tears in his own green eyes, his entire demeanor showing how devastated he was. 

“The truth,” He let out a shaky breath, shaking his head before addressing her question, “The truth is that you and I were dating, are dating.” He waved his hand, motioning to the photo and numerous others behind her on the stand. “Before you lost your memory we were fighting someone named the Wizard and while Kara was fighting a meta-physical form of him, his real form got to you. He erased your memories and then knocked you out, and before he could do anything else Kara got him.” He bit his lip and looked at the ground, attempting to conjure everything he could to prevent himself from crying in front of her, “You were in a coma for three months, we didn’t know what would happen to you, if you would come out of this alive or… I was so upset, so… worried, angry because I thought if I had been more focused on where he was none of that would have happened, you would have been fine.”

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he finally willed himself to look at Y/n. She, too, was crying, holding the picture in both hands as she looked at Winn with an expression that shattered his heart. She looked completely broken, cheated and betrayed as she took in his words. 

“When were you going to tell me? I mean, I woke up surrounded by people I didn’t know, being barraged with questions I had no idea on how to answer, then-then you show up and I thought I could trust you, only to find out that you’re actually my boyfriend?! I don’t even know what I remember and what I don’t and I’m already finding out that I have a boyfriend who I assume I live with too, huh?” Her last words were filled with venom while she placed the picture back on the shelf, wiping her tears on her arm. 

“I-I’m sorry, but you have to understand, I didn’t want to scare you off by declaring ‘Hey, I’m your boyfriend, sorry you don’t remember me let’s go home so I can ask you what you don’t remember while giving you more and more information to digest in one day!’” Winn walked around the island towards her, reaching to grab her arm only to have her flinch away from his touch. 

“Please…” She crossed her arms and kept her gaze to the ground, shaking slightly as she held herself for comfort. 

Winn slowly pulled his arm back and stuffed it into his pocket, taking a tentative step back. “Sorry… I-” He quickly closed his mouth, knowing that saying anything else wouldn’t help the situation. “Sorry.”

The atmosphere was filled with silence that was suffocating, causing it to feel like an eternity before it passed. 

“I just want to go to bed, Winn.” Y/n spoke softly, keeping her stare to the wooden floor. 

“Oh, okay… Just follow me.” His heart yearned for him to hold her, to comfort her and tell her that everything would be okay but he ultimately knew that the best thing to do for her right now would be rest. 

After leading her down the short hall into their bedroom he directed her to her side of the dresser where her undergarments and pajamas were kept. 

“The shower is through that door, if you need anything I’m here.” He ran a hand through his hair before cracking a small smile, “You can have the room, I don’t mind, the couch has sort of become my best friend now.” He chuckled lightly in an attempt to make her smile, which was a success. 

“Thanks… Goodnight, Winn.” He nodded and grabbed a change of clothes before leaving the room, choosing to take his shower in the other bathroom.

The rest of the night felt like it would never end, not even late-night television shows distracted Winn from the fact that his girlfriend was home but didn’t want to speak to him because he failed to mention the fact that she was indeed his girlfriend. Somehow, he found solace in a marathon of old superhero movies and was finally able to fall asleep. 

As fast has he had fallen asleep he was woken up even faster when his alarm went off, reminding him that he still had to go to ‘work’ after his eventful day. He groaned and lazily turned off the alarm on his phone, placing it back on the coffee table before sighing. He would have surely fallen back asleep again if it weren’t for the sound of the bedroom door opening. Winn sat up hastily as he saw Y/n walk out in an oversized t-shirt and pajama shorts. 

“G-Good morning…” She spoke softly, her face dusted a light pink as she continued her path to the kitchen. 

“Good morning…” Winn responded slowly, watching as she went around the kitchen opening various cabinets. 

“You, uh, you should probably get ready for whatever it is you need to, your alarm went off twice.” Y/n laughed lightly as she pulled a bowl out of one of the cabinets. 

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion Winn picked his phone up again, realizing that he only had ten minutes to get ready to get to the DEO.

“Shit!”

Throwing off the blanket from his body, he hastily jumped over the back of the couch and ran into the bedroom, not caring to shut the door behind him as he ran to the closet. Throwing together a random button down and jeans he rushed into the bathroom to do his morning routine as fast as he could, running back out with a toothbrush in his mouth clad in nothing but his boxers. 

He lost count of how many times he nearly tripped himself as he shimmied his way into his jeans, getting them up all the way before running back into the bathroom to rinse his mouth out. Within two minutes tops he ran out into the living room again wearing the unbuttoned shirt, only to see Y/n giggling silently and a small plate with two slices of toast pushed to the far side of the island. 

“Oh, thank god,” He breathed hastily and, without thinking, kissed Y/n on her cheek before grabbing a slice of toast, his phone, and keys then rushing towards the door. In the midst of his rush he stopped dead in his tracks and whipped his head towards the now red-faced brunette, his eyes quickly catching her dazzling brown ones. “Did… Did I-?” No words needed to be said as she nodded, her heart beating wildly from the seemingly innocent sign of affection he showed her. 

He couldn’t have done it on purpose, right? He might have forgotten that she wasn’t really… herself… Right? 

“Don’t-Don’t worry about it, you’re gonna be late.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she averted her gaze back to her bowl of cereal, flustered beyond belief. 

Winn flashed an embarrassed smile before rushing out of the apartment, feeling his own face heat up from the exchange. If he managed to kiss her solely due to routine he could only imagine how the rest of the week would be like; and however long it would be for her to gain her memory back.


	8. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes from me.

Hey guys! Kacii here,

I can't recall if I mentioned this or made a post about it on here but just an update on this series: I will be putting it on hiatus for the time being.

It sucks, and I feel really bad about not updating but I've fallen off of the ball for writing more chapters for this series and I love it too much to just give it up, so; as I try to tidy up the plot and focus on writing more chapters so I can just post them when its done I'll be posting other series and one shots (like I have for Tom Holland and others coming up  _"soon"_.

Again, I'm sorry for not updating or informing you guys! I'm trying to work on getting all of my new ideas out while I can before trying to get back into the groove of fleshing out the plot for this and where I would like to go. If you want to hear any of my ideas for this series and/or help me brainstorm then feel free to shoot me a message!

You can find me on Tumblr @KaciiDubs, where I'm more active for socializing and blogging (I also post there as well, so check it out and share if you can!)

Best wishes,

Kacii.


End file.
